Hostility
by Lovesic Lyrix
Summary: Dally Winston hasn't feared anything since he was put in jail at the age of 10. Seven years later, the only thing he ever feared comes back. Now it's up to him to face that fear and save the gang and himself from a brutal repetition of his past. Ch 6 up.
1. Nightmares

**Author's Notes**

Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I figured it's about time to make it a story.

This is somewhat of an AU I guess. A lot of things will be different, but then a lot of things will still be the same. All characters are still alive!

Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

* * *

Chapter 1 :: Nightmares

Dally woke up with a horrified gasp. Sweat was sliding down his face and glistening in the faint moonlight peeking in the window. Another nightmare. Or more like a relived memory that he could never get rid of. He sighed and sat up on the Curtis' couch, wiping his face with his sleeve and trying to calm his fast beating heart.

He'd been having these nightmares a lot lately, and they were all about the things he tried hardest to forget. Nothing could spook him like the graphic memories hidden in the back of his mangled mind, that was for sure. He'd been losing a lot of sleep over this, and he was starting to think all the deprivation was making him sick. It was a strange thing though, he hadn't had nightmares like this since...

Well, that wasn't important.

With another exhausted sigh, he hoisted himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen to get a quick drink, then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He figured if he couldn't sleep, he might as well see what's going on at Buck's. There's always something to do there.

He didn't really feel like drinking. He didn't feel like being around people. He knew anything and everything that could be going on at Buck's would be no good for him if he was coming down with something. But he didn't care. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing if he couldn't get some shut eye.

It pissed him off. It was the one thing he could use to escape the hardships of reality. The only thing. Getting drunk or high was okay too, but he'd always feel like shit the next day, and even when he was completely smashed he still could never fully take his mind off his worries. Sleep was always there to take that pain away. Now he couldn't even get in a decent catnap. It wasn't fair.

He jammed his hands in his jeans pockets and slumped a little more as he walked a little faster. He hadn't noticed how cold it was until then.

As he passed the vacant lot, he noticed a familiar little figure curled up with only a few newspapers to cover his small body.

Dally's anger quickly melted away as he slowly walked towards Johnny. 'If that goddamn drunk hurt him again, I swear...', He thought to himself.

The small boy was sleeping, not so soundly, but at least he didn't have any new cuts or bruises on him that Dally could see. He figured he didn't bother going home at all tonight. Johnny never really seemed to have a peaceful sleep anyway, unless he was sleeping at the Curtis' house. Dally was contemplating if he should wake him up and bring him there instead of going to Buck's. He figured it was probably a better idea for the both of them.

He shook his head at the kid. Why couldn't he just go to the Curtis' in the first place? He knew their door was always open to anyone who needed a place to sleep.

He already knew why though. He didn't want to be a burden. He hated the pity he always got from everyone when they saw the fear in his big eyes, and the cuts and bruises on his skin. He hated being so helpless and dependent on the gang for survival. He hated it.

They all hated it. But that's just the way things were.

He watched the sleeping boy for a moment, studying his face. He looked about as tired as Dally felt, and he felt bad for having to wake him up, but he didn't want him getting sick in this cold. He could see some patches of frost forming throughout the grass in the lot. It was mid-November, after all. He was surprised it hadn't started snowing yet with how cold it'd been.

"Hey, Johnny..." He finally spoke, shaking him by the shoulder gently. Johnny woke with a start, his eyes shooting open.

"Wha..?" He mumbled in tired confusion. When his eyes finally focused on Dally's face he relaxed and yawned a little. "Hey Dal."

"Hey kid. C'mon, you and me are crashin' at the Curtis' tonight. It's gettin' to be too cold for you to sleep out in the lot anymore."

Johnny gave him a strange look and slowly shook his head, ignoring the tempting thought of a nice warm couch to curl up on. "Nah, that's okay. I'm fine out here. Really."

Dally shook his head as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Cut the shit Johnnycake. I know you're freezin', and we both know they won't mind one bit if you stayed the night once in a while. Hell, they wouldn't mind if you practically lived with them from now on. Now come on, 'fore you catch a cold or somethin'."

Johnny sighed a bit and looked at the ground. "I dunno..."

"I ain't giving you a choice kid, now get your ass up before I sling ya over my shoulder and carry you there."

He chuckled a little and finally got up, pulling his jacket tighter around him and hugging himself for warmth. "Alright, you win. Let's go."

Dally just grinned around his cigarette and started walking back to the house, Johnny quickly catching up and following obediently beside him. He knew Johnny would listen to him. He always did.

Once they got to the house Dally let Johnny have the couch and gave him a blanket. He sat in Darry's recliner and turned on the tube to see what was on. Nothing good. There usually wasn't anything good on around 3 in the morning anyway.

He looked at Johnny, who was already fast asleep, at peace for once, and smiled a little. All thoughts of going back out left his mind.

So maybe he would just be sitting there doing nothing, like he hated so much. But at least he knew he'd gotten Johnny out of the cold and out of trouble. That was all he figured he needed to do for tonight.

* * *

**End Notes**

So, there's the first chapter for you. Some sweet Dally/Johnny friend love to start it all off.

What did you think? Shall I continue?

**Edit:** I reread this and made some quick tweaks, like **South Yorkshire Brit** suggested. Thank you for your review. :) I hope I caught most of what you were referring to.


	2. Playtime

**Author's Notes**

Oh gosh guys. I'm sorry it took so long to put this up! But you know how it is during the holidays and such. Not to mention I had somewhat of a hard time trying to figure out how and where to end this chapter.

Anyway, **Merry Christmas**, and I hope you enjoy!

**The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :: Playtime

"_...In other news, reporters say there's been a murder in the West end of Tulsa. The mangled body of a wealthy young man by the name of Bob Sheldon was found in a dumpster late last night. Eye witnesses had this to say..."_

Dally opened his eyes slightly, only to squint at the flashing blobs the television blinded him with. He'd fallen asleep at some point, he concluded dumbly, as he was now waking up to the 7 o'clock news channel talking about some soc that got himself killed. He closed his eyes again. 'Stupid socs.'

"Hey, I knew that kid. He went to my school."

"Ain't he the soc that scratched up your face Johnnycake?"

"Yeah..."

"Hah, good riddance then!"

"Aw, don't talk like that Stevie. He may have been a jackass but he didn't deserve to get killed. At least not like _that_."

"Keep it down guys, Dal's still sleeping." He heard Darry talk in a somewhat hushed voice, and he briefly wondered how many times he'd done that for him on the nights he passed out on their couch. He felt a sense of gratitude, even if he wasn't really sleeping. He knew he'd go nuts if he woke up to the guys' loud mouths at 7 in the morning ever time he stayed the night, and if Darry didn't tell them to shut up for him he'd probably end up slugging one of them.

It had happened once before, and he ended up slapping Steve in the face cause he wouldn't shut up about something, and it was actually Soda who couldn't keep his trap shut. He'd apologized halfheartedly, but he could really care less who's ass he'd have to kick as long as it would get them to shut the fuck up.

Long story short, he wasn't a morning person.

He tuned back into the conversation as Darry was telling Ponyboy to hurry up, they were gonna be late, and Steve and Soda already rushing out the door.

"See ya after school Johnny."

"Yeah, see ya Pony."

He waited a moment longer, and once the house got real quiet, he finally decided to wake up. He noticed he didn't even have to sit up, he already was. Then his exhausted mind finally focused and he remembered the events from only a few hours earlier. He had a nightmare, he went out, he found Johnny, he dragged him back here, and then after an hour or so of watching pointless TV he fell asleep to that boring Micky Mouse cartoon Two-Bit loved so much.

"Hey Dal, you awake?" Johnny asked softly.

He just grunted as he stretches his arms over his head until he heard a loud pop in the middle of his back. Johnny grimaced at the sound and Dally grinned a little.

"What? Not like you never done it before."

"Never really tried." Dally gave him a skeptical look and he just shrugged.

"Lemme try for you then."

"What?"

Dally grinned again, in more of a mischievous manner this time, and got up, stepping across the small living room and right in front of Johnny. "Yeah, you heard me. Gimme yer arm."

Johnny attempted to dart off the couch, but Dally caught him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him right back, taking hold of one of his wrists.

"Hey! Dal, cut it out. Lemme go!"

"Cool it pipsqueak, it ain't gonna hurt none." Dally smirked a little, amused by his childish struggle. But despite his objections he could see the small smile curled delicately at the corners of his mouth as they wrestled playfully. They both knew Dally would never do anything to actually hurt him, and he only ever played around with him like this when they were alone. Around the others he wouldn't allow himself to have such childish fun. He wouldn't allow them to see the big brother he really was to Johnny. He couldn't let them see how soft the soft spot he had for the kid really was. He had a reputation to uphold. Johnny was the only one allowed to see this side of the blonde, and he cherished every rare moment of it.

At some point Johnny got a pretty good hold on his shirt and yanked him down to his level. This took Dally by surprise, and in that moment of weakness, the younger of the two had him pinned down, both now somehow on the floor instead of the couch. He had to admit, for a scrawny little thing, the kid could really hold his own when he tried. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder why he wouldn't defend himself from his parents or at least the socs when he knew he could. He'd have less cuts and bruises and scars if he did. Maybe he'd even be a little less scared of the world. But, of course, that's just how Johnny was.

"Oi, alright, I give!" Dally panted with a tired grin and raised his arms defensively. He really must've been outa shape if he'd just given up against _Johnny _of all people, _and_ was out of breath. The quick surrender surprised the brunette, but it was quickly replaced by a smug, victorious expression. A look of confidence he only ever expressed on rare occasions when he was with Dally, and only Dally.

Before said greaser even got a chance to say something about him wiping that look off his face, someone was raising Johnny's arm high in the air.

"Here we have it ladies and gentlefolk, our new champion, weighing in at a whopping 84 pounds, Johnny the Jackhammer Cade!" Two-Bit joked enthusiastically, as if he were some professional announcer at a wrestling ring. Johnny grinned while Dally just gave him an annoyed look and hardened his demeanor again, while quickly, yet casually, getting up.

"Hey Two-Bit, I thought you'd be at school." Johnny spoke softly, returning to his shy, withdrawn self.

It wasn't that the two didn't trust him, but it was a special thing that they had, and they didn't want to share it with anyone else. It was something not even they themselves understood completely, but appreciated nonetheless. And though they always figured Two-Bit was as oblivious as he acted, he knew of the special bond between them that no one else but him dared to impose on so boldly.

He was a lot smarter than the others gave him credit for, but he didn't mind them thinking he was dumb. Just like he didn't mind being blocked out of their special moments, as he always was. He knew his place as well as his importance in the gang, and he loved life as he always did. He never let things like that bother him, because he knew better. He may act like an immature child, but he was wise beyond his years when he wanted to be, and only Darry ever knew that about him.

"Nah. Skippin' today. School's been a major bore lately anyhow. What y'all up to 'round here? 'Sides cute little wrestlin' matches, that is." Two-Bit gave Dally a smirk.

Dally shot him a look of warning and sat back on the couch. He was rather peeved that he'd let his guard down enough to let himself be caught, and by Two-Bit? Not the best way to start the day. He could already feel a headache and a pissy attitude coming on and he was sure whatever shit he thought he was gonna get about this from the sandy-blonde joker wasn't going to help any.

Two-Bit just laughed good-naturedly and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

**End Notes**

This was a rather fun chapter to write. A closer, more intimate look at the relationship between Dally and Johnny. At least what I'd like to think it could have been.

Anyway, things will probably be a bit slow for the next few chapters, as most beginnings are before things start to pick up. I promise not to make them too boring, though.

I hope I did okay with Two-Bit. I tried to explain his character a bit more in depth and a little more mysterious. I think there's much more to him than his silly games and cheesy jokes. ;)

Review please? :)


	3. First Snow

**Author's Notes**

Not my best chapter, I'll admit, but it's still kinda cute. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinston.**

* * *

Chapter 3 :: First Snow

After a few minutes of playful arguing, the three boys decided to hit the town and see what was going on, since they'd mostly been just hanging around the Curtis' place doing diddlysquat. They needed some kind of action. Something to capture their attention and distract them while temperatures continued to drop, keeping them from any kind of rumbles or late night brawls like they did in the summer. Not even the socs were coming around as often to start anything because of the cold.

Their first order of business was to bug Soda and Steve at the DX.

As they walked, hands firmly shoved in their jacket pockets, they noticed it was starting to snow.

"Fine time for sky powder." Two-Bit shivered. "'Course Mother Nature's gotta wait till we actually decide to go do somethin' to make it start snowin'. Sweet lil ol' broad, ain't she?"

Dally rolled his eyes. "Quit yer yappin, we're almost there."

They soon neared the familiar gas station and quickly shuffled inside. It was the best feeling in the world at that moment as a rush of warm air hit their skin and started the process of thawing their frozen appendages.

Upon entering, they immediately spotted their targets talking at the cash register, oblivious to their presence.

Two-Bit grinned. This was his cue to start up some trouble, and he never failed.

"Evenin' tots." He spoke smoothly, waltzing over to the boys. Steve gave him a dangerous look for the reference, while Soda just smiled happily at their appearance.

"Hey guys! What're you doin' here so early in the day?" Soda asked enthusiastically.

"Or more like what do ya want, so we can give it to ya and get ya to leave us alone?" Steve half-joked. He wasn't one for Two-Bit's humor before noon and they all knew he could be a little grouchy.

"Aw, that hurt, Stevie! It hurt real bad." The joker over dramatized his performance, "And to think, us three forced our way through this horribly cold, icy blizzard and nearly froze to death, just to see you, and now you're tellin' us you want us to leave?"

Steve stared at him annoyed, unfazed by his little speech. Soda was chuckling as he looked behind the sandy-blonde at the 'blizzard' going on outside.

"Yep, it's quite a doozy of a storm out there. All five snowflakes." Soda grinned.

"Well it ain't no picnic in the park, I'll tell ya that much." Dally chipped in, lighting up a cigarette dispite the objections of the two DX employees.

"Aw, Dal, c'mon! You know you ain't s'pose to be smokin' in here!" Steve uttered in annoyance. "And you, put the candy bar back!" He snapped at Two-Bit, who was surprised he'd been caught.

With an innocent smile, he slowly slid the candy bar he was fixing to take back in its rightful box, comically putting his arms behind his back and whistling as if nothing had happened.

"Christ, it's like watchin' over a buncha damn little kids. I hate kids!" Steve mumbled, and Soda and Two-Bit laughed. Dally just shrugged with an amused grin before finishing off his smoke and putting it out with the bottom of his boot, not caring that it'd probably leave a mark on the ugly whitish grey linoleum floor.

"Hey, who's this broad?" Two-Bit's asked, pointing to a large poster taped to the wall with a rather attractive blonde woman holding out her manicured hand, as if asking to take your own hand. Across the top it read '_Madam Mae. The first step to knowing your future, is knowing where to start looking._ Reading palms from 10am to 7pm at Buck's.'

"Oh, she's some kinda gypsy fortune teller." Soda shrugged. "Claims she can tell anyone's future just from touchin' them."

"She been advertised quite a bit on the telly. I'm surprised you guys haven't heard a her yet." Steve added.

"Sounds like a bunch a bull ta me." Dally spoke coldly. "I don't believe in that 'future' shit. I say whatever happens happens. Ain't no way some dumb broad can know what's goin' down two days from Tuesday or ten days from now. It's just bullshit."

The others looked at him, unsure of what to say to that. An awkward silence settled in for a minute or so. Johnny shifted uncomfortably. He hated silence.

"Well, I say we should go check her out anyway. If not for gettn' our fortunes told, then at least to see if she's really as smokin' as she looks in that poster!" Two-Bit grinned dumbly and let out a perverted hoot.

Dally glared a bit, already seeming to have given his answer and planning to stick with it.

"Aw, c'mon Dal. It might be kinda fun. Least it'll be somethin' to do, right?" Johnny tried.

The blonde gave him an incredulous look, but sighed and shrugged indifferently. "Fine. Whatever you say, kid."

Johnny smiled a little and Dally couldn't help but secretly grin back. It was clear that Dally was as easily persuaded by the small boy as he was by Dally at times.

"Alright!" Two-Bit chirped happily, satisfied that he'd gotten his way. He'd have to thank Johnny later for taking his side for once, but right now he just wanted to go see this blonde chick that could supposedly tell the future. Not only was she hot, but he'd never gone to a fortune teller before and he couldn't help but be a bit excited. Just cause Dally didn't believe in it didn't mean they couldn't investigate a little.

"Hey, Johnny." Soda called as they were headed for the door. He looked back at him. "Hmm?"

"Here's a candy bar, on the house." He smiled and tossed him the same candy bar Two-Bit had tried to snag. Steve stifled a laugh when he saw the look on the joker's face.

Johnny scrambled to catch it, then just stared at it for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks Soda." He didn't mention that he didn't even like that kind of candy, but he figured they already knew that and did it just to tease the oldest boy.

"Aw c'mon now, what kinda fair is that!" Two-Bit whined.

* * *

**End Notes**

You're probably thinking, 'What? A gypsy? What's that got to do with anything!'.

Well, you'll see. ;)


	4. Madam Mae

**Author's Notes**

Sorry this took so long. I wasn't really sure how to end this, and it didn't really help that I've been a little busy with things. But here it is. :) Enjoy.

**The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 :: Madam Mae

Upon entering Buck's, they immediately noticed a few differences. There was some strange, Arabian-like music playing instead of the usual Elvis. A sort of calm, relaxing tune. It was pretty quiet for being Buck's, and most of the people there weren't drunk off their asses like normal, or getting into fights.

A half of the room was reserved for Madam Mae, the gal they'd come to see. There was a long line of people, and knowing the people that hung around Buck's, it was most likely just to get a chance to talk dirty to her. At least that was what Dally thought. There was no way all these hoods and bums believed in that magic mind reader shit.

"Glory, would ya lookit the size a this line!" Two-Bit blurted as they took their own place in line, a small smirk on his mischievous face. "She really must be quite the looker, ay?"

Dally sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, yeah. Geez, this better be somethin' worth all the waiting we'll be doin'..." He mumbled miserably. Johnny looked at him and held back a small giggle. He loved it when Dally pouted.

"Ah shut yer trap Johnnycake." Dally grinned a little and ruffled his hair a bit, even though he hadn't even said anything.

"Ay! The hair, man!" Johnny cried softly, swatting Dally's hand away with a small smile.

Two-Bit smiled at the two, who were unaware of him watching them from the corner of his eye. It wasn't a smirk or grin, but a genuine smile. Something you don't see much on his face without some sort of mockery behind it.

He admired the secret relationship the two had, though it wasn't very secret at all. He caught them bantering, all friendly like, a lot lately, even though they've been trying to keep it hidden. He'd noticed, since Johnny got jumped months ago, they've become even closer. Dally really stuck with him after that to keep him out of trouble, and they spent a lot of time together, just the two of them. It did them both a lot of good, and he was happy for that. He was happy for them.

He just wished he had someone to be close to like that.

After a while, the waiting seemed to go on forever, and the three were wondering if this was such a good idea. Had the line even moved yet? They couldn't even tell. Ten or so minutes later—who was counting, right?—they were finally in view of the person responsible for all the humbug.

Madam Mae herself.

She looked even better in person than she did on the poster, and even Dally had to admit that. Her face was soft and pale, her lips a light pink, naturally full. Large, almond shaped eyes, a color deeper than the ocean blue, and long, blonde hair with black streaks in it. Her body was thin and curvy, clad in a bloodred bodice corset and a long circle skirt with chains, ribbons and many interesting looking charms along the belt. The typical gypsy getup, but she managed to make it look so much more original.

She was beautiful, in a bit of an unorthodox way. Dally didn't believe there was such a thing as 'perfect', but if there was anything close or similar in any way, shape or form, she had to be it. Whether it was some sort of fake or not, he couldn't help but to admire her almost melancholic features.

He didn't notice he was staring until he noticed her looking back at him. Her intense, deep blue eyes practically drilling through his cold, ice blue ones, and he suddenly felt awkward, and even a little embarrassed, though he'd never let it show. Dallas Winston was never embarrassed.

"Dallas Winston, yes?" She asked in a hinted accent, a small smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah.." Dally regained his cool composer and grinned a little proudly. "So you've heard of me, eh? Probably heard about my records with the fuzz too."

She smiled lightly, almost sadly. "I knew about you long before then, Dallas." She said softly, her intense gaze never faltering.

"Whatever you say, Doll." He smirked slyly. "So how's this go, huh? How do ya do yer little 'mind reader' thing? Let's see what'cha got on me."

Two-Bit and Johnny looked at one another, then back at Dally and Madam Mae, their curiosity growing, and for once in his life, Two-Bit was silent. The woman seemed to disregard Dally's obvious attitude and held her slim hand out for his. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before slowly holding out his hand.

Without even looking away from Dally's face, she gingerly took his hand and placed hers over top of it, their skin barely even touching.

"So Dally, tell me..." She started in her soft, even tone. "If you don't believe I can tell you your future, why have you come to me?"

"Hey, you're the psychic here, hot stuff. You tell me."

"Oh, clever, clever Dally." At that statement, a deceivingly sweet smile snaked its way onto her face, and the melancholy look had turned into one of amusement. "So, you want to play that game? Let's play."

The sudden change in her demeanor did not go unnoticed, and Dally gave her a challenging look. They were now in his element. Life was always about games for Dally. Every day of his life was a gamble he was willing to bet on. And he never lost.

"Alright, Doll. I'll bite. Here's the deal. You tell me my 'future', and if it don't come true, I get my money back, plus fifty bucks, and just for a nice bonus, you and me'll go out on a date. Hit the town for a while, hunt a little action, you dig?"

The too-friendly smile never left her face. "Alright. And if it does happen..?"

Dally thought for a moment. He knew it wouldn't happen, but just to humor her he added, "And if it does happen, I'll let you have your way with me as you please." He grinned arrogantly, as if to say 'and I know you'd love it.'

"Very well. I'll trust you'll keep your word." She spoke in a professional manner, not seeming very impressed by his wagers. It wasn't a very serious bet at all in Dally's perspective, so he just nodded halfheartedly and she took his hand again. There was a moment of silence, and Dally vaguely remembered he was with an all too quiet Two-Bit and Johnny before Madam Mae spoke again.

"Now, listen to these words, and listen well. Pay close attention to the signs given to you. They are not to be taken lightly, but to provide evidence for a thought you've dreaded to be true your whole life. You've lived for danger, but now is your time to embrace it fully. Protect the ones you love with the fierceness you've lived up to, or you may end up losing everything all over again. History has a nasty way of repeating itself. You can't stop it from happening, but that doesn't mean you can't change things you've already experienced and learned from. Never lock away the knowledge of your past, no matter how much it hurts. Everything happens for a reason. There are no accidents. Remember these words. They are what you need to finish the job you started seven years ago."

He stared at her for a moment, his confused, ice blue eyes searching her soft face for some sort of answer that wouldn't come. All he saw in her eyes were sadness and a deep understanding of something he wasn't quite sure of. Some of the things she said sparked memories in the back of his mind that helped her words make a little more sense, in some way or another. But some of the things she said just didn't make any sense.

What probably surprised him the most was the overall concern she had for the things she said. As if the words meant everything to him. They really made his gears turn, he'd give her that, but he wasn't going to wrack his brain trying to figure something out that probably wouldn't even happen. Whatever game she was playing now had him stumped.

"Aright... Well, uh, thanks. I guess. I'll be sure to, y'know, watch out fer them 'signs' for ya." He grinned, putting aside the dangerous vibes he'd felt seconds before. "I'll be back for that date you owe me, got it toots?"

And with that, he laid down some money—he'd let her keep the change, seeing as he'd be collecting it back, plus 50 bucks sooner or later anyway—and decided to wait for the others outside so he could smoke a quick cancer stick.

As he leaned against the side of the building, attempting to light up, he missed the glance from a mysterious dark figure in the alley across the street from him.

* * *

**End Notes**

No, Madam Mae isn't going to be any sort of girlfriend for any of them, though she does have a fairly important part in the next few chapters. You'll see why. :)

Anyway, I was a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews last chapter. :(

Good feedback is what makes me want to keep writing! I got such nice comments the first two chapters. What happened? I need to know you guys are still interested and that you want to read more!

I'm hoping this chapter will get some sort of a reaction again.

C'mon guys, don't let me down. :)


	5. Poison

**Author's Notes**

That's much better! :) Thanks all for the encouraging reviews! That's what I was hoping for.

Sorry this took so long. Again. xP

**The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 :: Poison

Ponyboy sighed as his last class continued to drag on, like it always did. It was history, his worst subject. He hated it with a passion, and that's probably why it always seemed to go on forever. He wondered briefly what Dally and Johnny were doing. He'd noticed the two had been hanging out a lot more lately, ever since Johnny got jumped. He barely got Johnny to himself anymore. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous, but at the same time, he knew it was good for the both of them.

There were obvious changes in them since then.

Dally was a little nicer than normal, even when he was mad. His eyes seemed a little less hard. His smile a little less sinister.

Johnny actually smiled every once in a while, and he'd talk more than he usually did. The last conversation him and Johnny had had actually lasted a whole fifteen minutes, and for five of those minutes, it was Johnny talking. That in itself was a miracle.

Things had been, dare he say, rather peaceful and happy lately. It was a strange occurrence, especially for them, but he wouldn't complain. He loved it, and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

He hadn't seen Two-Bit around today, so he figured he must be with them too. Maybe hanging out with Soda and Steve at the DX.

Sometimes he really hated being the only responsible one. At least when it came to school he was. He just didn't like having to be here alone while the others were hanging out and having fun without him.

Pony propped his elbow up on the desk and rested his chin in his hand. The classwork he was supposed to be working on was still sitting in front of him, untouched. With another sigh, he turned to look out the window. What he saw put a small smile on his face.

It was snowing.

← ○ • § • • § • ○ →

"So what she say 'bout you Johnnycake?" Two-Bit asked enthusiastically.

"She said it don't matter what others think or say about me. There's a real hero waitin' to shine inside me. That I just gotta give myself the opportunity to find it." Johnny shrugged casually. "Yeah, right. Maybe in my dreams."

"Aw don't be so modest. I bet you could be a real modern day Superman."

"Real funny Two-Bit."

"Nah, I'm serious!"

"Yeah sure. You're never serious. So what she tell you?"

"It was kinda confusin'.. somethin like—"

"Would you both just shut up about it!" Dally suddenly barked. Ever since they left Buck's the two had been yapping about how pretty she was, and how cute her accent sounded, and how soft her hand was when she touched them, and now what the stupid fake bitch told them, and he'd heard enough.

He was about ready to kick them both to the curb.

Well, Two-Bit at least. He couldn't actually hurt Johnny, even if he was getting to be as annoying as Two-Bit. He honestly thought he'd never see the day something like _that _happen.

There was a moment of silence from behind him in which Dally enjoyed thoroughly.

"What's the matter Dally? Is what she said bothering you or somethin'?" The small voice almost made him want to calm down, but even if he wanted to he couldn't.

"Don't be stupid Johnny. Ain't like 'nythin she said is actually gonna happen."

Another moment of silence.

"You ain't even the slightest bit concerned with what she said?" Two-Bit threw in curiously.

"Nope." He answered simply. He'd stubbornly been ignoring the dangerous vibes he'd been sensing since they left. It was like her words actually affected him, even if he didn't believe them.

Like something terrible snaked its way out of her sweet breath, sinking its teeth into his nerves.

Like he somehow knew something bad was going to happen all along, he just chose to ignore it until it was spoken out loud, and now there was no stopping it. No changing his mind and saying it wasn't real.

But Dally would let Hell freeze over before he'd admit it to anyone, or let anything bad happen to his buddies.

He'd always been like like the gang's protector. He could sense when any of the others were in trouble and needed him. Many nights on the streets of New York as well as jail had toughened him up beyond what he needed and sharpened his instincts dramatically.

That's how it had to be back in NY. It was kill or be killed. Dally brought that life style with him when he left the big city and came to live in Tulsa.

The reason he left New York, however, was what really stuck with him. The memories from his old home tore him up a little more inside every time he thought back to his childhood.

The feeling he had back then had suddenly returned. Slowly but surely, it'd worked its way through his memories, past his defenses and now it was just there. Like poison flowing through his veins, it was trapped inside him and it wouldn't leave him alone. For every moment left inside him, more and more sanity was sucked away. It made him want to rip into his skin and yank it out.

But he wouldn't do that. Not now. Not ever again. If he did that, it would mean it's real. He'd dealt with it once already, and, up until now, he thought he'd never have to deal with it again. He didn't want to ever have to face that poison like he had when he was a child. He didn't want it to be real back then either.

But it was.

* * *

**End Notes**

Sorry it's so short, and kind of crappy.. Writer's block has been kicking my ass for a while. D: My apologies!

Anyway, I need your guys' opinions. I'm pretty sure you're all aware of the secret-but-not-so-secret bordering-flirtatious relationship between Dally and Johnny, yes? Well, there are two ways I can continue this, and it's your choice. Neither of these choices will alter the original plot significantly, so don't worry about that.

So, what I'd like you to choose is: Should Dally and Johnny end up together, or should they stay just close friends, like brothers?

Either choice is fine by me. I'd like to know what you'd like. :) I know some of you could be die hard Dally/Johnny fans, and others might hate it with a passion. If you are one of these people, please do not feel offended. That was not my intention at all! I simply would like to know what the readers would like to see. :)

You can be as vague or descriptive as you want with your choice, as long as you give me a yes or no. Please no 'I don't care' or 'Whatever you want to do', kay? That kind of response gives off a 'you suck, don't talk to me' vibe. :( Know what I mean..?

Buuuut, I suppose if you can't decide, or you don't want to answer that's okay too. I won't hogtie you and force you to answer or anything. x)

So yeah, let me know what you think!


	6. Snowy Roads

**Author's Notes**

Oh snap! Another chapter!

Alright, thank you all for your input! Good to know I'm keeping everyone in character.

Bromance over romance it is! :)

(I was leaning more towards that choice myself.)

**The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

* * *

Chapter 6 :: Snowy Roads

When the bell finally rang, Pony jumped out of his seat and made a beeline for the door. He wanted to get out of there and do something with the gang. He didn't really care what they did, he just wanted to do something. He felt like a celebration was in order, even if there was nothing to celebrate. Maybe it was just cause they all seemed content with life lately, and that had never happened before.

On his way to his locker, he hear faint whimpering, despite the loud bustle of crowds. He zoned into the small sounds and looked for the source. His eyes landed on the ever so popular, head cheerleader, Cherry Valance. She had her face hidden by her locker door, and she seemed like she was trying to hide her obvious sobs. He slowed his pace as he neared her, wondering how such a beautiful gal was allowed to shed a tear.

Then he remembered Bob, and how he was murdered just last night. Bob was her boyfriend, and though he was a complete jackass, he was good to her (when he wasn't drunk, at least).

He noticed himself coming to a stop, and soon he was standing behind her, contemplating if he should say anything or not.

'I'm a greaser, she won't wanna be seen talkin' to the likes of me.' He thought to himself. 'But she looks so sad.'

He thought it three times over, and before he could make up his mind, Cherry turned around. A look of surprise on her tear stained face.

"What do you want?" She asked defensively.

"What? Oh, uh..." Pony's mind suddenly went blank. He couldn't think of anything to say. "I just... well, y-you see... I mean.." He stuttered out, his cheeks turning several shades of pink.

"Well if you don't have anything to say, then go away and leave me alone. I'm not in the mood, grease!"

"Hey, I never did nothin' to you! What's with the attitude!" He shot back without thinking. He immediately regretted it. 'Damn it Pony, use your head! This is what Darry's always talkin' about!'

It made him feel like a fool when he saw her strong defiance melt into hurt again. He hated himself in that moment.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that... It's just, I saw you were cryin' and I wanted to make sure you were okay is all."

There was a moment where she just stared at him, her sad eyes unsure. Pony waited patiently, trying to show as much reassurance in his gaze as he could gather.

"It's alright. I guess I snapped first anyway... I'm sorry too, it wasn't right of me." She finally answered. Her voice was soft and sweet this time.

"Don't worry about it." Pony shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets coolly. "Been called worse things. Treated worse too."

He could see a sorry look in her eyes and he quickly changed the subject. He didn't like being pitied. "So, I heard about what happened to Bob. I'm real sorry. S'that why you were cryin?"

Cherry's face fell once more at the mentioning of her dead boyfriend. She bit her lip to hold back the tears and nodded lightly.

"Aw, please don't start cryin again. I hate it when girls cry." Pony pleaded.

Cherry chuckled a bit and shook her head. "I'm not real used to the idea of crying either. It's just... well, Bob was special to me. I can't believe he's really gone, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I've had my fair share of losses myself. But hey, don't worry about it too much. There's plenty of fish in the sea. 'Sides, Bob would want you to be happy, no matter what." Pony honestly didn't know what he was talking about. He only ever knew the drunk, abusive side of Bob. He had no idea what he was like with other socs. And even though he hated the guy for hurting Johnny so bad, he wanted to say something nice to make Cherry smile.

And it worked. A smile made its way across her beautiful face.

"Thanks..." She started, but trailed off when she realized she didn't even know this boy's name.

"Name's Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis. But you can just call me Pony."

"Oh... Well, thank you Pony." She finished. He was surprised she didn't mention anything about his name or make fun of him for it. That made her even more attractive in that moment.

"It's no big deal. Just keep that pretty head held high and plow your way through this mess of a thing we called life, and you'll do just fine." And with that, Pony gave her a friendly smirk and made his way down the halls.

A sense of undeniable pride washed through him as he walked, not bothering to look back. He not only got to talk to the prettiest girl in the school, but he also made said pretty girl smile.

Cherry watched the mysterious young boy walk away, the smile still present on her face. There was a sense of coolness and sincerity about him that she admired. She didn't know him, and sure, he was a greaser. But he was different, and she didn't just mean his name. He was the kind of different she liked.

The kind of different that was hard to find.

← ○ • § • • § • ○ →

Ponyboy walked home in the best mood he'd been in since his parents died. And it felt amazing. It didn't matter that he was freezing half to death or that his feet had gone numb 10 minutes ago. He was positive he made a great first impression in front of Cherry, _and_ it was Friday, so he was allowed to put aside his homework and do something he wanted to do.

Things were going great. He loved life right now, and nothing could bring him down right now. He was on top of the world, and everything was great! He hadn't felt like this in so long, he never wanted to let go of the feeling. He half wondered if it was just the early stage of hypothermia, but he honestly didn't care right now.

He suddenly heard wheels tearing down the snow-covered street up ahead, and wondered who would be nuts enough to be driving like that when there was fresh, sloshy snow covering the road. He had to take another glance when he saw Darry's truck flying towards him, and he quickly got to the opposite side of the road.

He slid to a halt when he got to Pony, nearly swerving off the road. Pony stared up, shocked at Darry's wreckless bewhavior when he got to the truck. He saw Dally in the front with him and Two-Bit and Johnny in the back. They all looked a bit flustered, and he was confused.

"Darry..." He started, but he was interrupted by him. "No time to explain, just get in the truck. Hurry!"

Without another thought Pony jumped in the back, next to Johnny, who looked like he was about to puke.

Before he even got the door shut all the way, Darry shot down the road. He never drove like this, especially in the snow. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. And the amazing feelings he'd had moments before had vanished, and a tightness formed in his throat.

"Guys..." He started, breaking the tense silence. He was almost afraid to continue his sentence. "What's going on?"

"It's... it's Soda..."

Pony's throat tightened further, making it difficult for him to breathe. He could feel his heart start pounding harder as he waited for Darry to continue.

"He's in the hospital..."

* * *

**End Notes**

I thought you guys deserved another chapter considering I made you wait so long for the last one. :)

Hope you enjoyed! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this. I certainly like it better than the last one.


End file.
